Karma Riddle
by BlueEyedDreamer97
Summary: Karma Riddle is the Dark Lord's daughter. She goes to Hogwarts with her best friend where she meets new friends, enemies, and possibly finds that her crush is a little more then a crush. DM/OC DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Karma Riddle**

**Prologue**

**Summary: Karma Riddle is Voldemort's daughter. She goes to Hogwarts with her best friend where she meets new friends and possibly finds that her crush is a little more then a crush.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story and Karma.**

* * *

><p>Karma Jolee Riddle is a strange and unusual girl, but then again, she is a witch. Most witches are strange and unusual. But not all witches are the daughter of the most powerful and evil wizard of all time. To others, Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, an evil, heartless, murderer. But to her, Tom Riddle was her dad, an evil but loving man with the cool appearance of a snake.<p>

When she was born, Tom thought she wouldn't like him when she grew up because of who he was, but she loved him nonetheless.

Her mother was Jaime Natasha, one of her father's death eaters. Her mother was a bit loony, and she knew it. She loved her daughter, but sometimes she couldn't act like a proper mother because she was too fond of being evil.

Karma looked nothing like either of her parents. Her hair was blonde and she had Jade green eyes. She always wore a smile on her face, but not a sadistic evil one, one of pure happiness and glee. She sometimes smirked evilly when she came up with a devious plan for revenge on her best friend, though. She always wore a tutu and danced as she walked. Everyone was used to it but her best friend found it adorable that she still did that after all the years she has been walking.

Her best friend was the son of another one of her father's death eaters. His name is Draco Malfoy. Their mothers often talk about the two of them growing up and falling in love since they do everything together.

This year was the first year that they would be going to the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, Hogwarts. They were very excited to learn how to use their magic. Draco knew he was going to be sorted into Slytherin, but he was worried that Karma would be sorted into Gryffindor, for her courage and kindness. She didn't really think about it until she noticed the change in his behavior one night. She had to beg him to tell her and give him her infamous puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for them and broke before 2 minutes had past.

"Alright! Just stop with the eyes! It doesn't help anything…" he mumbled the last part to himself, though Karma caught it, she didn't question him. She just smiled victoriously and plopped down on his bed next to him. "I'm just worried that you'll be sorted into Gryffindor. I already know I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin, but what about you? If you're not sorted into Slytherin we have to stop being friends." she shook her head, frowning like she does on very rare occasions.

"That doesn't mean we _have _to. It would depend on if you _want_ to. And if we're sorted into different houses, then oh well. We'll find a way to stick together throughout our years there. We're best friends and _nothing _will split us apart." she reassured him. She was very wise when she wants to be, even though most of the time she acts ditzy. He smiled, which brought back her smile, then she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight, and had his face somewhat in her hair. He breathed in and almost stopped breathing at her scent. She smelled like Sugar Cookies and Vanilla.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Have you been using a new shampoo?" she laughed her bell-like laugh and he smiled at the sound.

"No, why?" she said still chuckling.

"Because you smell good." he said before he could stop himself. He shut his lips tight after that.

"Well, thank you my strange blonde friend!" she laughed. Karma knew he didn't mean to say that, she didn't know why, but she decided to pretend that it was just a simple and yet obvious comment about her hair.

"Karma!" Narcissa, Draco's mother, called from down stairs. "Vortik is here to bring you home! Hurry up or your father will punish him for being late!" She knew that Karma hated hurting helpless creatures. Her eyes widened and she quickly hugged Draco and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Drakey!" and with that she ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Draco stared at the door for a moment, before falling back onto his bed and putting his hand up to the burning spot on his cheek where Karma had kissed him.

He knew he liked her… just not as much as this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading the prologue! Chapter one should be up soon if it's not up yet. Please review! Good reviews! No flames! I'll have Voldemort order Vortik the house-elf to go all NINJA on your asses if you flame me! And you'll be blocked. So not only will your butts be so sore that you can't sit down, you will have to read others stories that are not as random and wonderful as mine STANDING UP! Ha! Ha! Ha ha! Ha! I'm not tryin to be self centered or anything, it's just a funny and joking way of tell you not to flame or I will hunt you down! [: I don't take flames very well... as you can probably see. ;]**

**-BlueEyedDreamer97**


	2. 1 More Like Slaves

**Karma Riddle**

**Ch.1: More Like Slaves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story and Karma.**

* * *

><p><em>Today's the day. <em>Draco thought as he watched his best friend dance her way into King's Cross Station in front of him with a smile on her pale face and her favorite blue tutu swishing back and forth above her black combat boots. He never understood why blue was her favorite color, and when he asked, she just smiled and shook her head.

Karma suddenly stopped and Draco, so wrapped up in his thoughts, crashed into her, bringing both of them to the ground laughing hysterically.

People passing by stared, some glaring, some smiling at the two children.

Narcissa smiled behind her husbands back as he just scowled, pulled Draco up by the back of his shirt, and continued walking down the platform.

Draco helped Karma up who was still giggling and reluctantly let go of her hand, but Karma grabbed it again and pulled him to follow behind his parents as she skipped beside him. He smiled and walked beside her, trying to keep up to her pace.

They made it to the barrier and Karma let go of Draco's hand and took Narcissa's outstretched one to go onto the platform with her. They made it through the barrier and Lucius turned to face his only son and stared for a minute.

"Now, Draco, you keep Karma safe. The Dark Lord would have my head on a silver platter if anything happened to his only daughter and it being my _son's _fault." Draco flinched when his father sneered the word 'son'. He knew his father just wanted an heir to his family, and he didn't actually like having a son.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Draco said with determination in his eyes, glaring at whoever passed by and dared to look at the two.

"Good. Now go, your mother doesn't like to wait." Draco caught the double meaning in his words, but he wasn't exactly sure what the second meaning was.

Nevertheless, he nodded and quickly walked through the barrier to see Karma sitting on her trunk, her Red-Phase Eastern Screech Owl perched on her outstretched arm, nipping at her finger, making the small blonde girl giggle.

Draco smiled a little and walked up to her, rolling his eyes as she started to coo to it. "Karma, put Elyusion away. We need to go find a compartment."

Karma pouted, but did as told and followed behind her friend towards the train after saying goodbye to Draco's parents.

They found a compartment with two of Draco's other friends, Crabbe and Goyle. The two smiled when Draco entered first but the smiles fell off their faces when Karma entered. They looked at each other before smirking evilly.

"Hey, Draco. Whose your friend?" Crabbe asked.

"Probably his little sister that doesn't know the meaning of 'First years are 11, not 5!'" The two laughed and Karma growled.

Draco sat down, sighed, and looked over at Karma who was still standing in the doorway glaring at the two. The saying _'If looks could kill…'_ crossed his mind and he looked over to his other friends who were still laughing.

"Isn't that funny, Draco?" Goyle laughed, looking at his silver haired friend who looked worried.

Draco shook his head and said, "You two need to stop. Now. Before she does something." Draco was her best friend, and he knew she wasn't afraid to hurt someone if they insulted her. He looked over to his friend to find her jade green eyes glowing like kryptonite. They only did that when she was positively pissed off.

"What could this wittle girwl do to hurt us?" Crabbe asked in a baby voice, making Karma's eyes glow more.

Draco leaned in a bit to whisper to the pair. "She knows the Cruciatus Curse." They immediately stopped laughing and looked at him in shock.

"How? She's like 5!" Goyle whisper-yelled.

"For one, I can hear you. Two, I'm 11, you twits." Karma sneered.

"Guys, meet Karma. Karma Jolee-" Draco looked to Karma for confirmation, who nodded for him to continue. "Riddle."

"Riddle? As in Tom Movolo Riddle's daughter?"

"Or granddaughter." They started laughing again and Karma audibly growled louder. They all looked at her in shock and Draco's eyes widened when he noticed that her eyes were no longer a glowing green, but a vibrant electric blue.

"Insulting me is one thing, I can control my anger then, but when you insult my family, that's taking it too far." She went to lunge at the two but Draco had popped up and pulled her by the waist to an empty compartment and sat her down, letting her calm herself before speaking.

He watched her eyes slowly change from the electric blue, back to their jade green color. "Are you OK?" He asked her worriedly, knowing very well that insulting her family (mostly her father), would upset her.

She knew that if she got upset about insulting her family, her father would eventually find out, and she hated the murderer side of him. She hated that people would die, and it wouldn't just be Draco's friends, but also two of her father's Death Eaters.

She nodded and looked down, feeling guilty. "Yeah, I'm fine and I'm sorry."

Draco gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"Making you leave your friends."

"They're not much of friends."

"Then what are they?"

"More like slaves." Draco gave her his infamous smirk that always brought back her smile, thinking it was a funny face.

"They're going to be working for you one day."

"They already do."

"With us being friends, they'll probably avoid you like the plague when you're with me."

"It's worth it." They smiled at each other and sat back, waiting for their new lives as official witch and wizards to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, so that was chapter 1. Officially. Sorry it's later then I said it'd be, but… yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to rape the review button. ;] Don't worry… it wants it!<strong>

**LOL**

**-BED97**

**P.S. The links for Karma's outfit and the trailer for this story are on my profile. :]**


	3. 2 Snitch Snatcher and Chocolate Frogs

**Karma Riddle**

**Ch.2: Snitch Snatcher and Chocolate Frogs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story and Karma.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you! Here's chapter 2. Read the bottom author note for an important question.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Karma spent the whole ride to Hogwarts eating chocolate frogs and challenging each other to games of Snitch Snatcher. Draco won most of the time and Karma won once, making Draco have a triumphant smile on his face for the rest of the ride and Karma pouting playfully.<p>

"How are you so good at this game, Drakey?" Karma was the only one he allowed to call him that.

"I don't know. I guess I was meant to be a seeker." Draco thought for a moment then laughed.

"What?" He didn't answer, just continued laughing. "What?" Still no answer and Karma was getting annoyed. She hit his arm lightly and glared at him.

"You'd make a good beater." Draco laughed and Karma sighed, shook her head, and smiled at her best friend.

There was a knock on the door and Draco's smile fell off his face, turning into a scowl, when he saw that standing in the doorway was Percy Weasley.

"You two should go change into robes. We'll be arriving soon." Karma nodded and smiled at him brightly as he left.

"Ugh, weasels." Draco muttered and Karma frowned.

"C'mon Drakey, don't be mean. Now lets go change!" Karma skipped out of the room to go change and Draco stayed in the compartment, changing there quickly, and waiting for Karma to return.

When she did, Draco noticed the frown and worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked out the window, watching trees pass and being quiet.

"Karma…" She didn't answer. "Karma?" still no answer. "Karma Jolee Riddle!" he exclaimed, exasperated. She finally looked at him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, looking down and mumbling, "Harry Potter is here."

"He is?"

"He 'killed' my father ten years ago, Draco, when he was one. He's 11 now."

"So what are you so worried about?"

She leaned in. "My father's not really dead." She whispered so only he could hear. "And you know how against murder I am. What will happen when father finds out? Harry Potter will die."

Draco just stared with his mouth open.

"Draco, are you OK?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded, regaining his composure. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But what will happen if-"

"Shh… we can't talk about this here. It's too dangerous." She cut him off, looking back out the window.

"This may be the only time to talk about it. You may not get into Slytherin, you know. You may get into Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or, god forbid, _Hufflepuff_! **(I have nothing against Hufflepuff, but this is Draco Malfoy speaking and he hates anyone not in Slytherin.) **

She looked at him with a blank expression. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what house I'll be sorted into." She looked back out the window, watching the scenery fly by as Draco tried to figure out what she meant.

_Why does she always have to speak like a fortune cookie? _Draco thought to himself.

Little did he know that there was many secrets about Karma Jolee Riddle then she lets on. Though she can't tell him now, he will soon find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry this is so short. I've been busy trying to get my friends to speak to me so I won't be bored all summer and writing two new stories that are now published. They're the Suite Life Series if anyone cares.**

**One's a romance and the other is a horror/romance.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and chapter 3 should be up sometime this week and I promise it'll be longer. Next chapter is the sorting so this is the last call to take the poll on my profile or tell me in a review what house Karma should be sorted into. So far I've gotten more Slytherin than anything.**

**I also took the Hogwarts Sorting Quiz. I tried to have Karma's attitude as much as I could while taking the quiz, but I don't think I did a good job at it.**

**Here's the results:**

**Gryffindor- 82**

**Ravenclaw- 55**

**Hufflepuff- 69**

**Slytherin- 66**

**So, still deciding. [:**

**So yeah, bye loves!**

**-BED97**


	4. 3 The Sorting

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but my laptop is being stupid! And sorry that there's no "last chapter" thing in this chapter. Like I said, my laptop is being stupid! I would type this up on my PC, but it's possessed and keeps turning itself on and off so it's disconnected right now with all the removable parts scattered around my bedroom. (:**

**I'm just gonna move on now. Thanks to the small amount of reviews I got (I'm hoping I'll get more for this chapter, even if they're flames).**

**I also wanted to make a shout out to **gallifreygirl1194** whose writing a Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover and isn't getting as many reviews as she should for her awesome story. I'm sure that's making her a really sad panda, so if you like Doctor Who (I'm not gonna say "If you like Harry Potter" because if you didn't you wouldn't be here! Duhh!), then go read AND REVIEW her story, **'The Witchy Ways of a Time Woman'**.**

**And forth, onto the story! Mush! Tehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Karma! OK, no I don't… My wazzed out brain does! :/**

Karma Riddle

Ch.3: The Sorting

_Last time, Draco bugged Karma to tell him what was bothering her. She told him but didn't tell him everything and then they sat in silence while Draco tried to figure out what "I think I have a pretty good idea about what house I'm going to be in." meant._

The compartment was silent as Draco sat confused, watching Karma stare out the window with a blank expression on her face. He decided that he didn't like not seeing a smile on her face, but she was cute either way.

The train started to slow down to a stop in Hogsmeade station and everyone got out. Draco and Karma met up with Crabbe and Goyle, who were too scared to even glance at Karma, never mind speak to her. The four walked behind a giant man with black eyes and a black frizzy hair, gasping at his size and staring at his back with wide eyes as they followed.

"No more'n four to a boat!" he called over his shoulder as he sat in a boat by himself and led all the other boats carrying first years to the giant castle.

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Karma all sat in one boat, Karma sitting in front smiling widely at the sight of the castle in front of her and Draco sitting next to her, trying to keep the smile from her contagious smile off his face. He had a reputation to protect. Crabbe and Goyle sat in the back, too distracted by the presence of the small blonde girl in front of them to notice the school.

They all followed Hagrid up the stairs and into a room where a woman with a tight bun and a pursed lips stood, waiting. "Hello students." She said. "I'm Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts." She stood at the top of a small set of stairs, looking down at them. "In a few moments, I'll lead you through these doors and you'll be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

At 'Slytherin', Karma saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle nod to each other.

"When you're here, your house will become like your family. You will eat meals with your house, go to classes and relax in your house common room. I will be back in a moment to take you into the Great Hall to be sorted." With that said, she turned around and headed through big doors.

"So it's true then," Karma looked up in shock at Draco, who was leaning on a wall. The crowd parted and Draco started walking forward, Crabbe and Goyle following. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There were surprised whispers from the purebloods and halfbloods who have heard of Harry Potter.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," He motioned to the two behind him. "that's Karma," He pointed to the blonde who was standing quietly behind them, with her hands folded in front of her, then he turned back to the black haired boy in front of him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco smiled at Harry who just stared at him.

The ginger haired boy next to Harry snorted a bit at the name and Draco turned to glare at him, the smile falling off his face and turning into his usual sneer.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better then others, Potter." He held out his hand. "I can help you there."

Harry stared at his hand for a moment before looking back up to his face and saying coolly, "I think I figure the right sorts out for myself, thanks."

Karma smiled a bit, knowing he was the first to ever stand up to Draco. She proud of the boy, even if she was supposed to hate him.

Draco was about to retort, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there glaring a bit, then smiled when she turned to look at the other students. "We're ready for you now, follow me."

They all followed the professor into a giant room with four long tables side by side and one table at the end of the room. Karma grabbed onto Draco's hand as they walked, knowing it would ease his nerves a bit about which house she'd be put into.

They stopped in front of an old wooden stool with a beat up old hat on it. A rip appeared in the hat and it started singing.

**(I'm not putting the song down 'cause I'm lazy. :P)**

After the song, most people clapped, and others - mostly muggleborn first years - just stared at the hat in shock.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come and place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into you houses. Abbot, Hannah." And the sorting began.

Many kids were sorted, Crabbe and Goyle getting into Slytherin, before Karma was called.

"Jolee, Karma." She danced up to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool with a big smile on her face, the old hat covering her eyes.

_Ahh, _She heard in her head, startling her a bit. _Karma Riddle, the only daughter of Tom Riddle Jr. But you're using your middle name as your last. Protection I suppose? I see that you would do well in any house. You are brave like a Gryffindor, smart and clever like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff, but sneaky and cunning like a Slytherin. There is a very large part of you that wants to be in Slytherin, because of your father and best friend, but another smaller part wants to be in Gryffindor. I can see bad things in your future, things that you cannot even imagine right now-_

_I already know how I'll be in a few years. _Karma replied in her thoughts.

_Ahh, yes, your grandmother was a psychic and you got the genes that your mother did not. _He paused. _What you see in your future makes you feel ashamed and worried about hurting those who don't need to be hurt. So, you will be a _"Slytherin!" The hat called out and she took the hat off, and skipped to the Slytherin table, feeling relieved. She sat down next to Crabbe and smiled. He scooted over a bit, away from her and bumped into a 5th year who glared at him, making Karma giggle a bit.

She watched the rest of the sorting, smiling when Draco came to sit in front of her. beamed at her and looked relieved.

"Did you know you would be sorted into Slytherin?" He asked.

She nodded happily. "Of course."

"How?"

She tapped the side of her head and he gave her a confused look. Draco knew her grandmother was psychic, but didn't know she inherited some abilities from her, making her part psychic.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head smiling, looking up to the front table where the sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the eagle podium to make his speech.

Karma knew that this year was going to be fun. She was sorted into the house to make her parents proud, by not being sorted into Gryffindor she won't be able to hurt Harry Potter, and she wasn't separated from her best friend. Scaring Crabbe and Goyle with her name for being pricks was just the chocolate icing on the vanilla cake.

She'd enjoy it while it lasted.

**RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**:O**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. 4 Naked Without Her Tutu

**A/N: I'm back to writing on WordPad again (With no spell check) because my mom forgot to install Microsoft Word on my laptop when I got my brother's old one. And I've been procrastinating. I am SO very sorry for that. I've lost interest in this story (Where I am now) but not what made me want to write this story (later when they're in 3rd year) so I probably won't update as much until I get to their 3rd year, and there will most likely be large time skips until then. Read on!**

**Karma Riddle**

**Chapter 4: Naked Without Her Tutu**

_Last chapter:_

_She watched the rest of the sorting, smiling when Draco came to sit in front of her, who beamed at her and looked relieved._

_"Did you know you would be sorted into Slytherin?" He asked._

_She nodded happily. "Of course."_

_"How?"_

_She tapped the side of her head and he gave her a confused look. Draco knew her grandmother was psychic, but didn't know she inherited some abilities from her, making her part psychic._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She shook her head smiling, looking up to the front table where the sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the eagle podium to make his speech._

_Karma knew that this year was going to be fun. She was sorted into the house to make her parents proud, by not being sorted into Gryffindor she won't be able to hurt Harry Potter, and she wasn't separated from her best friend. Scaring Crabbe and Goyle with her name for being pricks was just the chocolate icing on the vanilla cake._

_She'd enjoy it while it lasted._

It had been a few weeks since they had gotten to Hogwarts and the teachers were already piling work on like they'd been there for years, but it never made Karma's mood falter once... or at least, she never showed it.

So far, her worst class was Herbology. She just didn't understand it. There were so many different types of plants that they would learn, but with Karma, they just went in one ear and out the other. She'd spent hours in the library trying to finish the essays that Professor Sprout assigned and copying almost half of the books she'd read for them.

Her best class, however, was Charms, as her wand was best for.

15 inches, Vine Carved Plantation Teak with an Essense of Dragon Heartstring. It was a beautiful wand and she loved it.

Draco seemed to like potions best, mostly because Professor Snaper, their head of house, taught it and liked to insult Harry Potter about his fame. He found it funny and like he deserved it for being in Gryffindor and not accepting Draco's proposal to be in his "posse" the first day before the sorting.

Karma was headed to potions now, but she was alone as Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle and they refused to go near her. She skipped down the halls happily, but feeling lost and naked without her signature tutu on.

Not really watching where she was going caused her to run into someone and books to fly everywhere.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She exclaimed, picking up their books in a hurry with nervous hands just in case it was a 7th year or prefect.

"That's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." She heard a male voice say and saw someone lean down to help her. Her hair covered the face but she saw the gold and red tie and mentally sighed.

_Of course, _She thought miserably, _I just had to run into a Gryffindor and apologize. Thank Merlin we're alone or I'd never live this down!_

When all their books were collected she finally looked up at him.

_And to make matters worse, that Gryffindor just had to be Harry Potter._

"Uh... thanks for helping with the books and sorry for running into you." He said awkwardly, still not believing that he was talking - and not being insulted - to a Slytherin, and to Malfoy's best friend to be exact.

"That's okay and you're welcome." That stood there awkwardly, neither of them really wanting to be the one to say something back because they didn't know what to say. But it'd be rude to just walk away, so they stood there.

"Umm... I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand.

Karma looked at it and smiled a little at him. "I'm Karma Jolee."

He noticed the split second hesitation before she said her last name, but he didn't question it. He already had enough Slytherin enemies and she seemed nice.

"Well, uhh... I've gotta go to class. It was nice to meet you, Harry." She smiled and continued skipping down the hall to the dungeons, forgetting that she had Potions with the Gryffindors.

She was a few minutes late but when she walked in, Snape just motioned to her seat and continued talking. Just as she took her seat next to Pansy Parkinson, Harry walked in.

"Mr. Potter, tell me, do you find it acceptable to come into my class 3 minutes late?" When he didn't answer, Snape pushed. "Well? Do you?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you late?"

"I ran into Karma in the hallway, sir."

All eyes turned to the blonde haired Slytherin and Harry hurried to his seat next to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Is this true, Miss Jolee?"

"Yes, sir. We literally ran into each other and our books fell everywhere. It took a few minutes to sort out our books because they look almost identical."

"Fine." Snape grumbled, sending a glare to Harry who sat in shock.

In reality, it hadn't taken all that long to figure out which book went where. She had written her name on the inside cover of all hers. So why did she lie?

_She wasn't wearing her tutu... she must of felt out of it. _Draco thought to himself, also in shock that she would even think to get her books back.


	6. Discontinuing

**The only excuse I can give is that I've lost hope that this story will ever be something I'm proud of.**

**I've given up. I admit it. Yet again I've started a story and not finished it. I don't see how this story is good enough to even exist, much less be published on a website.**

**I won't delete it, but chances are I'm never going to touch it again. My writing style has greatly improved since I last update [As you'll be able to see with my new story for My Babysitter's A Vampire, "China Doll".], so it would be weird that the story went from sucking horribly, to sucking not-so-much-anymore on the 5****th**** chapter.**

**I also have no clue how to get to part I imagined and got me to write that story. It takes place in her 3****rd**** year, but I wanted to start out in her 1****st**** to show the relationship between her and Draco and the growing crush they had on each other. I didn't want it to be too big of a time skip, and I wanted to show you how close her and Draco were so the interesting part would make much more sense.**

**So that failed epically. I'm sorry. I suck, I know. Just burn me with your flames; I know I deserve them and whatever else you wanna throw at me.**

**I haven't update China Doll in over a month when I said I was going to… so much for updating every Saturday.**

**I'm a failure at life. From now on I'll write stories, and I'm not going to publish them until they're finished.**

**Maybe I'll rewrite this, maybe I won't, but don't get your hopes up. If you get an alert for this story after this author's note than maybe that will be me telling you I'm starting it again, but it may also be telling you that my parents are going to murder me for dropping out of high school my freshman year so you may want to read it anyway.**

**Again, I'm sorry to those who liked this story. I know I said I was not going to give up on it, but I just can't seem to find what to do next.**

**Kaybye!**

**-Kris*Insert usual backwards smiley face here because it really doesn't belong in this right now***


End file.
